Kari's Angel
by Moonlight Shadow
Summary: Yay! The fourth chapter is up! (After a long-awaited wait) Please R/R/I!!! (Read/Review/Insult)
1. The First Sign

This is my first fic...Please R/R!  
  
  
Kari looked out of her window of the airplane. It was a long way down...Kari looked away afraid that she might get airsick.   
  
"...love is gonna hurt you," Kari dimly heard her walkman singing and turned the sound off. She wasn't in a mood to listen to it right now.   
  
"Hey Kari, what's the matter?" Tai asked her.   
  
"Hmmm? Oh nothing," Kari lied. She knew that wasn't true. But she didn't want Tai worrying about her during the whole trip. Several nights ago, she dreamed whe was in a room. She didn't know why but she was scared. Kari remembered herself calling "Gatomon, Gatomon!" But nothing happend. She became frightend and tried to escape. When the door openend, she knew she saw something horrible, but she couldn't remember what. Kari knew she should be enjoying this trip, but it seemed odd that her father won a vacation when they didn't even enter anything! But her parents and Tai didn't think that was weird. A few days before they left, Kari talked with the others.   
  
"I think it's strange," TK said after Kari told him what happenend.   
  
"I don't see anything strange about it," Davis said.   
  
"Jeez, Davis, can't you understand? Kari's family didn't enter for a trip. THAT's why Kari is worried," Ken said in a exparated tone.   
  
"Ohhh...I knew that!"   
  
"Whatever. the point is: How did Kari's family win?" Yolei asked.   
  
"That's the probelm. They all beleive they got lucky," Kari sighed. "I'll guess I'll just try to enjoy it." Kari didn't mention about her dream. It seemed unimportant. Right before she left, Kari told Yolei to watch Gatomon for her.   
  
"But Kari, why do you want me to be with Yolei? Aren't we friends?" Gatomon asked when Kari told her that she was staying with Yolei.   
  
"Of course we are Gatomon. I just don't want you to get lost or hurt during the vacation," Kari reassured her.   
  
"But Kari, what happens if you're in trouble and you need me?" Kari sudddenly remembered the dream...calling out to Gatomon...   
  
"Don't worry, it's just a vacation. The only danger I'll be in is getting a sunburn!" At least I hope so, thought Kari. When Kari and her family reached America, Kari forgot about the dream and the feeling of uneasiness. She never had this much fun! First they went to Great America and got wet on the water ride. Next was the rollar coaster. All day, Kari enjoyed herself. Not untill she went into her hotel room to relax, did something just strike her odd-the room was the same as her dream! Feeling frightnend, Kari began to call out "Gatomon, Gatomon!" With a sense of dread around her, Kari began to search for the door. Taking a deep breath, Kari openend the door. She stood in shock when the door openend. It was Tokoyo! Except it was different. Everything seemed to be destroyed, and Kari saw something that made her heart stand still. It was Gatomon! She was being cruelly chased by something, Kari couldn't see it, but it was gaining on Gatomon-fast! Gatomon tripped, and the thing stepped into view. Kari gasped. It was evil, and seemed to have no form, but it looked solid, Kari couldn't figure what it was. It swooped over Gatomon, grabbed her tail before tossing the tailring off her tail and onto it's finger. Clawing the ground pitifully, Gatomon gave one last cry before slumping down unconscious.   
  
"Kaarrrriiiiii!!!" Then the creature turned around and it SAW her. 


	2. Meeting Alice

Kari screamed and tried to run away but it's arms   
had grown longer-or were they always long?-and tried to grab Kari. She screamed and tried to run away, but it grabbed her   
ankle and she felt it twist. The next thing Kari knew, her world began to swim around her, and she blacked out.  
p"Kari! Are you OK? Speak to me Kari!" Kari openend her eyes and saw her mother's face with her dad's and Tai's face along   
it.  
p"I'm allright," Kari mumbled and tried to stand up. She falterd and Tai caught her before she fell on the ground. Kari   
glanced at her ankle and saw that was swollen. "What happenend to my ankle?" Kari asked her parents and Tai.  
p"That's what I want to know!" demanded her mother "you were blacked out on the floor with your ankle twisted when   
we found you!" Kari laid   
back on her bed and noted that she was in a hospital. There was somebody in the bed next to her, and seemed to have   
visitors. She saw a face   
looking at her through the curtains. She was in the other bed, and had a cast around her leg. Her family seemed to be   
visiting her. She saw   
two adults and a young girl, probaly about ten or nine. The girl in the bed noticed her looking at Kari and looked at   
her family, which seemed  
to have given her a gift.  
p"Kari did you listen to me? I want to know what happenend!" Kari snapped her attention back to her mother.   
p"I don't know what happenend" The monster grabbing her ankle... "I felt a little dizzy" Gatomon calling for help...   
"So I stood up to tell you" Tokoyo destroyed... "And I guessed I blacked out." Her mother and father looked at her   
doubtfully.  
p"How did you sprain your ankle?" Her father asked.  
p"I don't know. I-" A nurse swooped in the room and said in a pleasent voice "Visiting hours are over." Kari's family   
and the  
other girl's family headed for the door.   
p"I'll bring your gameboy next time Alice!" The girl from the other family called out. Kari's roomate, Alice judging   
by the   
way the name the kid called her, said "You better next time, or I'll delete the Conquerors when we get home!" Alice   
yelled at her.  
p"Hi!" Kari called to her. Alice ignored her and openend up her laptop that her parents seemed to have brought her.   
Kari sighed.  
Talk about getting a cold shoulder!  
pThe next day, Tai came alone.   
p"Where's Mom and Dad?" Kari asked.  
p"They're looking for a house," Tai said heavily. Kari sat upright.  
p"Bu-but what about our house in Toykoyo?" Kari stammered. Tai didn't answer, only popped a video in the TV.  
p"Hey you don't mind, do you?" Tai asked the other girl. She shrugged.  
p"Makes no difference to me," She repleied shortly and continued playing on the laptop. Kari watched the TV   
with keen intrest. It flickered for a few minutes, then a newsreporter showed up with a picture of Japan behind her.  
p"Officials say that the fog covering Japan is 'nothing to worry about.' Whenever that is true enough to squash the   
last report from Japan that of hundreds of monsters had swarmed over the contry. It said that 'several children tried to stop  
them with their own monsters but-'. That was the end of the message. No one can enter the fog covering Japan." The screen   
became hazzy and turned black. Even Alice was looking at the screen at intrest.  
p"You guys are from Japan?" She asked.  
p"Uh huh," Kari said stupidly. She couldn't beleive it. While she was having fun, TK, Davis, Yole, Cody, Ken, Matt, Joe,  
Sora, and Izzy were battling virus Digimon. And they had failed.   
p"You OK?" Alice asked.  
p"Uh huh," Kari said, not paying any attention to what she or Alice said. The nurse came back in and said "Visiting hours   
are over." again. Kari then became surged in hate. iWhat does she know what I've been throuh? Never to see Japan or my   
friends again?/i She thought angrily. Kari than became tired and dropped off to sleep. And then she had a dream.  
centerpiI was in a place. It was calm, with the trees waving ever so slightly, and a brook babbling soothingly. I was sitting on   
moss-covered rock. The sun was so warm, I felt myself slowly closed my eyes...  
p"KARI!" I openend my eyes like I was suddenly drenched in ice cold water.  
p"Wizardmon!" I cried happily and jumped to my feet. But Wizardmon looked solem, almost...angry.  
p"You should have brought Gatomon. Now things will be much harder," He said. He must have noticed my confused expression   
smilied.  
p"It's not your fault. I couldn't have stopped you from not bringing Gatomon anyway. Seek out the help of Alice. She will  
help you. Breaking her leg was not an accident. I caused it." Suddenly Wizardmon and the wood began to fade away, like rose  
petals in winter falling off...  
p"Wizardmon!" I cried.../i/center  
pKari woke up, sitting streight up in her bed.   
p"Your awake," a nurse said briskly. "in about two weeks, you two will be gone." The nurse left, leaving them with their   
food. Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust at the food. Kari didn't blame her. She delicatelly prodded it with her fork. She  
glanced at Alice, who was pinching her nose as she was eating.  
p"Bif you binch bour bose, it doesn't taste half bad," She shrugged as she continued pinching her nose. Kari took her   
advice and pinched her nose as she ate. It wasn't bad when her nose was pinched. Only that her nose hurt when she pinched it.  
She tried eating it without her nose pinched but it was uhorrible/u. After they finished eating, Kari began pondering her  
dream. 


	3. New Kids on the Block

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any kind of Anime except those that live in my twisted and mental mind.  
  
Kari's Angel, Part Three  
By Lady Angewomon  
  
Kari couldn't think, she was so tired. Why is Alice so important? She thought, She seems so grumpy. Later that night, if Kari was awake, she would have seen Alice holding a D3 and aiming it at the computer screen whispering, "Digi-port, open!"  
The next day was an uproar. Alice had disappeared overnight, without a trace. Kari wondered if Wizardmon had anything to do with this. When everybody was  
gone, she noticed that her laptop was open, on, and the Digiport forming on the  
screen. "Digi-port open!" Kari whispered. And she felt the familiar sensation of going though the Digiport and landed - on her head. (Author's Note: No, I am not dissing Kari cuz she's one of my fave char. The boy next to me said her head sounded cool.) "Oooo…" Kari groaned, rubbing her throbbing head. She took a look at the Digiworld - and wondered if she was in the right place. She saw the map and it said that she was in a new area, somewhere around the coast. Kari wondered where she was and why did the beach look wrong. Instead of sparkling white sand, it was a dull gray, almost black color. Instead of crashing sea-green waves with white-tipped foam, there was only dull gray water, not even moving. Which turned out to be good luck for Kari. She saw a pair of feet. One was made by a regular foot, and where the other foot should be, there turned out  
to be a long line, like a person was dragging her foot. Kari was sure that it was Alice. But how did she get here? She couldn't be here unless she was a- Kari shook the idea of Alice being a digidestined out of her head. It could never happen, She thought. Kari decided to follow the footprints, but she had a hard time walking. Step. Limp. Step. Limp. Step. Trip. Get up. Step. Limp. Had she looked closer, she would have seen another pair of footprints. And had she  
looked in the water she would have seen eyes watching her. Red eyes.  
"Aaaallllliiiicccceeee!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried, her voice echoing around the forest. Step. Limp. Trip. Kari untangled her leg from the root she entangled it in. "I never knew you were such a klutz," someone said in a delighted tone above her. Kari looked up. There, Alice sat like a sparrow, with a blue bird Digimon.  
And her cast was gone.  
"How'd you get your cast off?" asked Kari. The blue bird Digimon flew down and said "Healing Ring!" Imidietly Kari felt a slight tingle in her foot and took off the bandage. "It's Healed!" She gasped. Taking a closer look at the bird she asked "Who are you?" "I am Azuremon, relative of Biyomon and Hawkmon. My Healing Ring will heal any wound and my Azure Thrash attack will knock my enemies out!" Azuremon repleied. "Hey Alice!" "Song!" Alice cried. She hopped down and ran toward the source of the voice. Kari followed her. "Wassuuuuuuuuuupp!" Alice high-fived the boy. "Who are you?" Kari found herself asking again. "I'm Brian. But you can call me Song!" He repleied. "And I am KalicoKatmon, his Digimon!" Kari looked down and saw that by his side was a small silver cat. "As I have said before, I am KalicoKatmon! My Mega Claw will slice my enemies to ribbons!" "Ummm...that's nice," Kari stammered. "Lyndsie! Wasssuuuuuuuupp!" A blond girl had walked over the hill they were on. And ALSO by her side was a small griffon-like creature. "Hello, I am Griffmon! My Lion Swipe will knock my enemies out!" (A/N: I am feeling very not creative and authory today...). Kari looked at the small group. "Are all you guys a Digidestined?" She asked. "Yeah. Got a probelm with that?" Song narrowed his eyes. He was about 14 or 15, and looked suspicious of her. "Because we are too!" Kari turned around and saw a familer pink head. "Mimi!!" Kari cried happily. 


	4. Visions

Author's Note about the timeline: In case you're confused (Now that Digimon 02 is over. ::Sob:: ) the timeline is sometime after the episode 'The Crest of Kindness' and 'If I had a Tail Hammer' (I dun get that title. Someone explain to me.) O-kay, now on with the show!  
  
Kari's Angel, Part Four - Visions  
  
Kari sat on a eating food on a rock eating food (Which Lyndsie had brought) with the others, Song and KalicoKatmon, Lyndsie and Griffmon, Alice and Azuremon, and Mimi and Palmon. Only she, Kari Kamiya, was without Gatomon, her Digimon partner. She stopped eating her sandwich and stared sadly into the distance.   
"Is the food bad?"  
Lyndsie's question brought Kari back to earth.  
"Nuh-uh. It's just that I'm thinking about…"  
"Gatomon?" Mimi asked.  
Kari nodded.  
"Who is Gatomon?" Alice asked.  
"Gatomon is her Digimon partner. She's a white talking cat that stands on two legs, has green gloves with orange stripes over her claws, with a white-and-purple stripped tail topped with purple fuzz. Usually she has a tailring on her tail but that got lost." Mimi explained, while Kari stared at her food. She had suddenly lost her appetite.  
"Gatomon…" She whispered as the memory Gatomon calling for help came to her mind… She suddenly felt very faint as darkness rolled on all sides.  
  
"Yolei. Yolei. Yolei wake up!"  
Somebody was whispering loudly to her and shaking her body hard.   
"Huh?Wuzzamatter?" she mumbled, sitting up. The image of Ken swam into sight.   
"Oh. Hi Ken. Where are the others?" She asked standing up, only to collapse "and where is Hawkmon?" Ken's face was grim.  
"Yolei - We've been captured."  
  
Sora woke up with a splitting headache. "Somebody get me aspirin…" she groaned, holding her head. Well, she tried to. She came fully awake when she realized that she was chained to a wall, with tall, hooded Digimon on her sides. She screamed and tried to kick them, but was unsuccessful, due to the fact that her feet was ALSO chained.  
"Get away from me you monsters! Biyomon! BIYOMON! HELP ME!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing about.  
"The name is Shaomon now."  
Biyomon - or Shaomon - stepped into view. Sora bit back the scream threatening to burst out. Biyomon - she would ALWAYS be Biyomon to her, never Shaomon - had changed from pink to a dark gray, the blue a black. There where two scars on her eyes, making her look ferocious and evil. But the thing that scared her most was the µ sign, burned - or was it branded? - upon her dark forehead.  
"Hello Sora." A tall, humanoid Digimon stepped out behind Biyomon. Under different circumcises, he would appear very attractive - no, downright beautiful - to Sora. He wore a helmet like the ones Angewomon and Angemon wore, his hair a pale, almost white, blonde. His clothes seem to come from a medieval age, with a red velvet coat, with the frills from his white linen shirt spilling out in a elegant matter, and looking sharp in his black pants and white gloves. But the thing that caught her attention was the belt buckle, with the µ sign upon it. He strode to where she hung, calling off the hooded Digimon.  
"Hello, my beautiful Sora," he breathed, cupping his hand around her chin, forcing her to look up into his face. Sora responded by trying to bite his fingers off. He dropped his hand away from her as he walked away from her, till he was at Biyomon's side, who stood ten feet away.  
"Who are you?" Sora remarked, trying to figure out a way to escape. He laughed, one that sent shivers down her spine.  
"I thought you'd never ask. The name" here he made a bow "is Shadowmon, only third to the Greater Evil. Demon is second."   
"Greater Evil?" Sora asked, puzzled. Shadowmon smiled at her puzzlement.  
"Yes, the Greater Evil, my sweet. The Greater Evil is made up of all the fear, anger, and hate in the world. Lately there has been a lot of that lately, making him grow stronger."  
"So-so…the Greater Evil is made of all the negative feelings in the world?" Shadowmon smiled as he nodded. "My god…I've got to stop it! Let go of me, Shadowmon, or you're gonna pay! Love will triumph over hate!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Yes…but you no longer hold the crest of love, my dear." Shadowmon held up her crest.  
"M-m-my crest! And tag! How did you get it an-" she broke off staring hard at it "and what did you do to it?!?!" she screamed, for her crest had gone from pink to gray, and the heart broken in half.  
"Sweet, I didn't do anything. YOU did."  
"Let go of me! Let of me! You'll pay!" Sora cried, thrashing about again.  
"As you wish," Shadowmon replied, as the chains that held Sora came off her wrists and feet. She scrambled onto her feet and began to charge at Shadowmon like a football quarterback. Seven feet away. Five feet. Three. Two. On-  
"HURRICANE SHADOW!!!" Biyomon, or Shaomon, Sora began to think, flapped a black hurricane that slammed her into the wall, knocking Sora unconscious.  
"Good work Shaomon," he said, putting his hand on Shaomon's forehead. He walked over to Sora and crouched down, stroking her face softly with one hand, murmuring "Sora. Ah, my beautiful Sora…" Pulling his hand back, he began to cry "Mark of Ev-"  
  
"Kari! KARI! KARI, WAKE THE FREAKING UP!!!!"   
Somebody was yelling that while gently slapping her face. Kari slowly opened her eyes, returning back to conciousness. Azuremon, KalicoKatmon, Griffmon, Palmon, Alice, Lyndsie, and Mimi's worried faces came into view. Only Song sat with his back to others, clearing making his point about not caring about Kari clear.   
"Wut-wut happened?" She asked, her brain still fogged up.   
"Well…You sorta…fainted…" Alice remarked worridly.  
"I-I had a vision…of Ken and Yolei…and Sora…Oh God, Sora! I've got to rescue her from Shadowmon!" She babbled on, with Mimi looking even more worried and Lyndsie, Alice, and the Digimon backing slowly away.  
"I think we should call upon men in white suits…" Alice said sarcastically.   
"Actaully, I think I can-" Mimi's voice suddenly trailed off. The rest of the group's and her eyes grew wide.  
"What? What is it-" Kari turned around and came face to face with a giant armored Owl. She smiled and made a bow.  
"Let me introduce myself: I Nocturnemon the mega guardian of the Eastern Hemisphere. And I am here to explain your destinies…"  



End file.
